spectacularspider_mananimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
[[Peter Parker / Spider-Man]] * '''Voice Actor''': [[Josh Keaton]] Bitten by a genetically altered spider while visiting [[Lizard (comics)|Dr. Curt Connors']] lab at [[Empire State University]], Peter Parker donned a spider themed costume to fight crime after allowing a burglar to escape, who later killed his [[Uncle Ben]]. Peter regrets this action and becomes a superhero. Peter was awarded an internship for Dr. Connors, a position which he held until being fired by Martha Connors for ditching the antidote plan to take pictures of the Lizard. However, his Lizard pictures caught the eye of J. Jonah Jameson who gave him a job as a Bugle freelancer to take more pictures of Spider-Man in action. He and Harry try out for the football team, but lets Harry join the football team. In the episode "Catalysts" he goes with Mary Jane to the Fall Formal. However, a few days later, Peter sees Mary Jane going out with Flash Thompson as she says they were just friends. Following John Jameson's return from space, the alien symbiote was taken to Dr. Connors' lab for study. The symbiote then got loose during a fight between Spider-Man and Black Cat, leading to Spider-Man stepping on and bonding with the symbiote. It causes him to be more aggressive towards his enemies and others; it also gives him a strong desire to keep the symbiote, despite what it is doing to him. After a brief talk with Flash Thompson, Peter is able to think clearly once more and decides to get rid of the symbiote, only to find out it is trying everything it can to bond with him. With the spirit of Uncle Ben to guide him through, Peter was able to triumph over the suit and dispose of it. He later returns it Dr. Connors' lab and tries to destroy the suit forever by freezing it. Unfortunately, Eddie came in at the wrong time and misunderstood the situation, causing his hatred for both Peter and Spider-Man to rise up more than ever, giving the symbiote more than enough energy to break free of the ice and bond with him. After returning to his normal suit, Peter meets a new villain, Venom. Realizing it is the symbiote and from its words, he realizes it is going after his loved ones. Upon hearing it call him "bro", he finds out that it is Eddie who has bonded with the symbiote. After it nearly attacked Aunt May it swore to get the "person he loved most" and kidnapped Gwen (though Peter assumed he was referring to Mary Jane). Peter decides enough is enough and fights Venom, only to realize he is no match for Venom, Peter tricked the symbiote off of Eddie by pretending to accept it back. Inside of his mind, the symbiote attempted to rejoin with him, only to be stopped by images of Peter's friends and family. Afterwards, Peter buries the symbiote in quick dry cement, deeply hoping never to see it again. Also, by the end of the first season, Peter fully and happily accepts his destiny as Spider-Man, and begins to realize his true feelings for Gwen after she kissed him. In the second season, Peter realizes his feelings for Gwen and on several occasions tries to talk to her, but his duties as Spider-Man continue to interfere. On New Year's, Liz Allen kisses him revealing that she wants to be with him. The two became a couple later on. In the episode "Final Curtain", Peter finally talked to Gwen and both confessed their feelings to each other, and agreed to end their respective relationships, which caused him to break up with Liz. Later he discovered the Green Goblin is revealed to be Norman Osborn, he took one of his pumpkin bombs and placed it in his glider, which caused it to explode and crashed with Norman in a water tank filled with pumpkin bombs. Feeling responsible for the death of Norman, Peter felt guilty and decided that he shouldn't be with Gwen and allowed her to stay with Harry. Hopefully, when season 3 premires, Peter will reveal his secret to Liz to get her to understand why he broke up with her over Gwen and that when Venom runs into him again, he will choose whether he should also tell Gwen and Harry that he is Spiderman or to give up being a hero in order to stop ditching his friends. [[Eddie Brock / Venom]] * '''Voice Actor''': [[Benjamin Diskin]] Edward Charles Brock Jr. has had a life-long connection to Peter Parker, with both of their parents having died together in a [[aviation accidents and incidents|plane crash]]. But while Peter had May and Ben Parker to act as his legal guardians, Eddie did not have anyone to take him in. Because of this he has always carried an envious subconscious hatred towards Peter for being able to live an easier life. However, he has repressed this attitude over the years by acting as a friend and mentor to Peter, often calling him "Bro". At Midtown High he was a quarterback for the football team, but defended Peter from harassment despite his inner resentment towards him. When the series begins, Eddie is a freshman at Empire State University, working as a lab assistant under Dr. Curt Connors. There he is joined by Peter and Gwen Stacy, who earn similar positions through their high school science class. As the series progresses, Eddie develops animosity towards Peter due to a series of misunderstandings, often involving photographs Peter had taken while secretly disguised as Spider-Man. This ultimately damages their friendship. Soon after, Spider-Man merges with an alien symbiote brought to the Connors' lab which had been found attached to a space ship piloted by John Jameson. Eddie is subsequently fired from his job at Empire State University due to a lack of funding after the alien's disappearance. When Spider-Man manages to separate from the symbiote, he returns it to the ESU labs, raising Eddie's hopes of gaining his job back. However, his last hope is shattered when Spider-Man attempts to destroy it. The surviving alien, which feeds off of negative emotions, could sense Eddie's anger and deeply repressed hatred and pain. It subsequently bonded with him, revealing to him Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker making him the first person in the series to figure out his secret identity. Together, they formed the creature known as "Venom", which refers to itself as "we". After Venom attempts to stalk and threaten him out of irrational vengeance, Spider-Man tricks the symbiote into leaving Eddie by pretending he wanted to rejoin with it. After successfully deflecting the Symbiote's attempt to regain control, Spider-Man captures it and dumps it in wet cement at a local construction site. Eddie returns in "First Steps", where he tricks Spider-Man into thinking he bonded with the symbiote again. This was, however, a trick which led to him finding the symbiote's location. In "Growing Pains", Venom unsuccessfully attempts to reveal Spider-Man's identity through the Daily Bugle. After attempting to unmask Spider-Man and sedate him with a gene cleanser, Spider-Man was ultimately able to feed him the cleanser, causing the symbiote to flee Eddie's body, escaping into the sewers. After lamenting that he cannot stop hating Peter since the symbiote "loves him for the hate", Eddie is taken to [[Ravencroft]], presumably for psychiatric rehabilitation ending up causing a scene shouting "We're Venom and we'll destroy Spider-Man yet!" He will return in season 3. Here Eddie is based on the version of the character appearing in [[Ultimate Spider-Man]], retaining his childhood friendship with Peter, the fact that he is a college student and a lab assistant for curt connors, and his interest in science, while baring the mainstream version's physical appearance. Venom's black webbing resembles the version seen in [[Spider-Man 3]], and also has the ability to grow a mouth on his lower stomach. When separated from the symbiote, Eddie apparently gained the knowledge to make a synthetic substance to imitate Peter's webbing. Venom, along with Tombstone, is the 2nd villain who can physically defeat Spider-Man. [[Gwen Stacy]] * '''Voice Actor''': [[Lacey Chabert]] (Seasons 1 and 2) and [[Lisa Ortiz]](Season3/The Spectacular Spider-Man and Venom(series remake)) Gwendolyn Stacy is one of Peter Parker's best friends and an intellectual equal, not to mention harboring a crush on him. She is the daughter of Police Captain George Stacy and also gained an internship with Dr. Connors at Empire State. She was disappointed in Peter for ditching the cure effort for when Dr. Connors turned into the Lizard, but soon forgave him. In the episode "The Invisible Hand" Peter unintentionally lies to Gwen saying he is not going to the Fall Formal (school dance), but later finds himself courted by Mary Jane. At the formal, Gwen is silently hurt when seeing Peter and Mary Jane together, believing that he lied to her and walks away from Eddie. She later becomes concerned for Harry's health when he starts abusing the performance enhancing formula Globulin Green. She admits her feelings for Peter to Mary Jane in "Intervention". In the following episode, "Nature vs. Nurture", Gwen follows Mary Jane's advice and begins showing a more active interest in him. During the Thanksgiving parade, she is kidnapped by Venom, on the basis that he is going to harm the person Peter loves the most. This, coupled with Gwen later kissing Peter after their Thanksgiving dinner, causes Peter to realize her feelings for him and his possible subsequent feelings for her. However, Liz Allan's own growing affections for Peter leads him to start going out with her instead, much to Gwen's dismay. Gwen is later kidnapped by Electro and used as a hostage by the Master Planner, who forces her father to do as he says. Gwen is saved by Spider-Man however. She soon finds herself the center of the returned Harry Osborn's attention since she was the only one concerned about him, and winds up his girl, despite her interest in Peter. Later, in "Gangland", she got a facial makeover with Mary Jane's help and has stopped wearing her glasses since. When the Goblin took control of New York, Peter and Gwen finally talked, and agreed to end their respective relationships so they could be together. However, when Harry lost his father, Gwen stayed with him out of guilt. Her appearance and personality evolve to become just like that of the comic book incarnation of Gwen. [[Harry Osborn]] * '''Voice Actor''': [[James Arnold Taylor]] Harry is Peter's other best friend and son of ruthless industrialist [[Green Goblin|Norman Osborn]]. He constantly lives in his father's shadow and considers Peter a good friend despite being much richer than him. Harry drops Peter as a friend after failing to tutor him twice, leading to his failure on the calculus test. However, when Norman gives Harry a lecture on self-responsibility, Harry reconsiders his decision. He apologizes and forgives Peter, and together, they try out for the football team to teach Flash a lesson. Harry then becomes a member of the football team. As a result of this, he has become significantly more popular, even going to the fall formal with Kenny Kong's ex-girlfriend, Glory Grant. In the episode "Catalysts", it's shown that he has developed a hidden jealousy towards Peter, seen where Pete is showing off his date, Mary Jane to the popular clique. In this episode, he's also dumped by Glory at the dance who reunited with Kenny "King" Kong again. Curiously, this provokes him to take one of Oscorp's drugs from his locker, named "Globulin Green", out of anxiety in order to enhanced his natural abilities in football. However, it affected Harry's mind, causing a number of black outs in which he could not account for his actions. It was believed Harry was the Green Goblin, due to his being discovered by Spider-Man in the costume during one of his blackouts, complete with broken leg from one of their earlier battles. However, this was later learned to be a ruse by the true goblin. Norman pleaded on his behalf, and Spider-Man allowed Harry to go free on the condition he never again took the globulin green and became the Goblin. Gwen told Peter at school the next day that Harry was taking a leave of absence to get the help he needs. Harry returned mid-second season, where he is shown to be developing a crush on Gwen, since he asks her to Flash's party "as friends", but is shown to look otherwise. This was proven in the next episode when they become a couple. During a confrontation with Flash, whom was angered by Harry's leaving mid-season (and thus, indirectly, leading to his injury) found out Harry had been using performance enhancers to make it for the football team, and subsequently help them win their games. Flash turned him in to the principal, and Harry quickly found himself outcast by the in-crowd again... and with the pain of rejection and disappointment growing, the temptation to return to the globulin green was getting stronger. However, Harry smashed his hidden supply to prevent himself from giving in to temptation. It was later learned Harry had never been the Green Goblin, but had been set up to take the fall for him. His father, Norman, was soon revealed to be the real Goblin, and subsequently apparently killed by his own pumpkin-bombs during a climatic confrontation with Spider-Man. Harry appeared grief-stricken and vengeful of Spider-Man for the act. At his father's funeral, he admitted to his friends that he only consoles himself that at least he still had Gwen and Peter at his side, and has Gwen as a girlfriend. However, earlier, Harry had overheard a private conversation between Gwen and Peter where the two of them admitted their mutual attraction and their subsequent resolution to end their current relationships so they could be together. He used his father's death to guilt Gwen to stay with him, thus revealing the character's manipulative and calculating side, as he further becomes the kind of man Norman wanted him to be. [[Liz Allan]] * '''Voice Actor''': [[Alanna Ubach]] Liz was Flash Thompson's high-class cheerleader girlfriend. She is Hispanic (Puerto Rican) in this version. Originally viewing Peter as a nerd and would call him "''Petey''", she was forced by their science teacher, Mr. Warren, into being tutored by Peter. She showed no interest at first and would rather fail until Peter bailed to chase down Electro. Liz had a change of heart and agreed to more tutoring as Dr. Connor's lab where Electro attacked. The following day at school, Liz brushed Peter off as usual, but only after Flash catches her talking to him. She showed slight regret after brushing him off and later wished him luck at football tryouts. In the episode "Catalysts", she was shocked when she saw Peter with Mary Jane and smiles (perhaps happy for Peter). However, she was shown mad when Mary Jane won as prom queen. Eventually, after Flash takes Mary Jane to a carnival at Coney Island, she decides to take Peter as a date. Despite her reputation potentially being in danger, we see another side to Liz's personality, as she seemed to harbor romantic feelings towards Peter. Later that night, for an unknown reason, and in tears, she had broken up with Flash. This might have either been because he took Mary Jane to the carnival or her feelings for Peter. This has yet to be revealed. She was concerned about Peter when his Aunt May had a heart attack. She currently seems to have a crush on him as shown in "Nature vs. Nurture". In the second season, Liz is shown to develop a hinted of jealously when she sees Gwen staring at Peter. Liz is also shown a sign of concern for Flash after the incident in a Football match, hinting that she might still have feelings for him. On New Year's, she reveals to Peter while she cares for Flash, she wants to be with him. She then kisses him. The two are a couple by the next episode, but their relationship is rocky at best. For one, Peter is always busy as Spider-Man. And for another, his interest is more in Gwen than Liz, despite his efforts to be a good boyfriend for the latter. Eventually, the two break up, though Liz is one who public breaks up with him when everyone was looking at them. She goes back to her "old self" as she was in early first season. She walks away in anger to be alone, then she breaks down in tears, heartbroken over it. [[L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone/The Big Man]] [[Mary Jane Wattson]] [[Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin]] [[Kitty Pryde/Shadow Cat]]